stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Orphen
Name: '''Jack Orphen '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 Thunder by Nuttin But Stringz '''Occupation: Baker and Owner of the''' Doughey's Bakery''' in Square District. Faction: 'Square 'History Was left on the doorsteps of an orphanage when he was only a baby. Life was alright but tough nonetheless. He was bullied as he got older, and their words got in his head, making him 'snap' and attacked them with his vibe. When he realizes what he done, he freaked out and ran away. He lived on the streets of Square District, doing any kind of odd job he can get his hands on to survive. About the age of thirteen, he found out about tap / river-dance. It looked a lot of fun and magical to him, so when he could he would try practice dancing that style, putting his own flare to it. One day, he got caught stealing a roll from the Doughey's Bakery. The owner, Mr. Doughey, was not pleased but let the kid stay to work for him to pay for the roll he stole. After a while, the man noticed Jack's interest in baking; let him stay a bit longer. Soon enough, Jack was Mr. Doughey's assistant baker and helped out on the register on busy days. From being this shy kid that lived on the streets, he became this young man that wears a smile on his face and greets you in the warmth of the bakery that he now owns. 'Personality' Is kind, generous, creative, and flamboyant. 'Dance \ Vibe style' Tap and River-dance / Hydrokinesis 'the ability to manipulate liquid (in the form of entertainment or self-defense); as well turn into water. 'Character Relationships Funk Mafia * Frankie Valentine - "Um... He's a good man and a close friend of Claud's. I don't think he likes me very much." * Miss Daily - "She's very kind and patient and very talented! She's a really good friend of mine and super smart! I believe she is also a teacher of Claud's as well?? I believe so... yeah" UG * Taye Bellflower - "She's a sweetheart! She is my best friend and is like a big sister to me." Banditos * Reginald Santiago - "He's very secretive but polite guy. I think he's shy at times but he seems like a good man. He really likes fruit so time by time I leave him gifts of chocolate dipped fruit! I am wondering why Taye calls him Batman... oh well." Squares * William Cross - "He's a nice guy, hehehe, he really favors the chocolate filled with alcohol and danishes!" * Ardette Bombaerts - "She's a good friend and fantastic teacher of Claud's. Um... she really likes coffee and, um... yeah." * Claud - "Hehehehe He's my boyfriend of course! He's like the best and most wonderful person in the whole world that really really makes me super happy! I am very thankful to have him as my lover. O-oh and he's just awesome!" 'Miscellaneous Information' Category:Squares Category:Characters